Ride With The Reaper
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: After being left out in the cold for a second time, Lincoln almost dies from Pneumonia. Luckily for our White haired protagonist, he's saved by a Russian mercenary named Victor. Not wanting to go back to a family that hates him, he joins Victor in the mercenary life. Will the boy be able to reconcile with his family or will he continue to freeze them out
1. Chapter 1

Ride with the Reaper

* * *

Lincoln shivered under the solitary tree, the cold wind blowing through him like he was the leaves of the tree he sat under. He could feel the almost deathly chill running down his body, his sleepwear offering now warmth or comfort to him. He'd been wearing the same pyjamas for nearly two weeks after his family had thrown him out a second time, all because he refused to wear that accursed Squirrel suit.

'Some family they are' Lincoln's thought bitterly, letting out a rough cough

Lincoln felt miserable, nobody cared about him. Ronnie Anne was trying to protect her precious bully image, like it's more important than her boyfriend's wellbeing. He couldn't hate Clyde too much; the guy did try to help him as much as he can. But with his nana staying with them, they just don't have the room to spare. They were the only reason that Lincoln hadn't starved to death yet, for that he was grateful.

Another rough cough made the ashen haired boy's body jerk painfully. He's pretty sure at this point he's caught pneumonia, he's chest felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly with each breath. He went from having chills to sweating like hell, maybe he did have bad luck or some sort of curse on him.

He just wanted to close his eyes, maybe the pain would go away if he slept. He knows that if he sleeps now, he might wake up again. It would at least let him escape the nightmare that is his life.

His eyes close, his body slowly slipping away from the mortal coil. That was until he was startled away, a voice pulled him back into consciousness. It was gruff, his surprise clear as he spoke

"Jesus, Who the hell does this to a kid? Hey Kid, you gotta wake up." The voice says urgently, a rough hand shaking him awake. Lincoln couldn't place the accent

"So tired… Can't breathe… Chest hurts" Lincoln says through painful fits of coughing, his heart going a mile a minute.

"Sounds Like Pneumonia, I have to get you to a hospital" The man says, obviously searching through his pockets for a cell phone

"No hospital…Don't want to… Get family in trouble" Lincoln struggles to blurt out, sitting abruptly before doubling over in pain. He couldn't hate his family, despite their actions

"Well, I can't leave you kid" The guy says as he fishes out his phone

"NO… Hospital!" Another painful cough erupted from his sickly form

"Ok Kid, but we got to get you warmed up" The guy picks Lincoln of the damp ground, almost instinctively curling his form around the boy to warm him up

Normally this would raise red flags for Lincoln, but his mind was to foggy to really care. He just wanted to curl up in the man's arms, person who seemed to care. Before he knew it, he was in the warm confines of a car. He could smell the mix of leather and new care smell, the feeling of the heater slowly warming his frigid body. The world around him faded as his senses locked on to the comfort he'd been denied for nearly two weeks on the street

"Don't worry kid, I'll look after you" The man says with a sombre tone

He could feel the car move, the soft rumble of the engine lulling him into a quiet slumber.

* * *

Lincoln woke up, his body was covered by a blanket with a wet rag covering his forehead. He didn't recognise the room, his tired eyes finally focusing on his surroundings. He was obviously in some hotel or motel room, the tacky wallpaper and water stains on the room showed that.

The boy struggled to sit up, his eyes now locking on the man who was sitting with his back to Lincoln. He cleared his throat, gaining the man's attention from whatever he was fiddling with. He turned, looking at Lincoln with a worried look. He could see the man's features; his hair was shaved into a buzz cut and he had a tired and weary look. He had a neatly trimmed facial hair, his beard looked like it was well maintained. From what Lincoln could tell from the man, he held himself in the same way a soldier would.

"You've been out for several days, but your fever is breaking. This is good thing" The man says with a gentle sigh "You had me worried, kid"

"Thank you… I didn't think anyone would care. You saved my life Mr" Lincoln says with a hoarse voice, letting out another dry cough.

The man quickly moves into the kitchen, the sound of a tap being run fills the small motel room. He returns with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. He hands Lincoln the water and two small pills, putting the bottle of aspirin on the nightstand

"Here takes theses and drink, you need to stay hydrated. My name is Victor Pavlovich, What's yours, kid?" The man asks as he hands over the items.

"Lincoln…Lincoln Loud" The boys say as he accepts the medicine from the man

"I have to ask, why were you on the street kid. It's clear you have family" Victor asks, his tone serious "You were half dead when I found you"

Lincoln bites his tongue, not wanting to anger the man who had taken care of him. But the longer the man looks at him, the more his grip slowly slips off his emotions. His sadness and fear hitting him in full force. Lincoln's eyes welled up as he begins to recount the events that led up to his eviction from his home and why he was in the park

"Ваша семья звучит как куча козлов" The man says in Russian, confusing the hell out of Lincoln "There is no such thing as luck, only skill and intelligence. Both of which it seems your sister lacks"

Lincoln laughs bitterly, trying to reign in his anger and sadness. He feels a strange connection to the man beside him as they begin to swap stories of their past. Lincoln quickly learned that Victor was ex spetnaz, now turned mercenary. The boy was surprised by the amount of information he learnt from the man, each story he told excited Lincoln yet scared him a small bit.

He'd seen the face of death and come back thanks to Victor, the boy wanted to emulate the man. Even when he explained that he was hired to do things, sometimes not always good things. He freely admits to his wrong doings, even admitting to killing people. That didn't seem to sway the boy's opinion, no matter what he told him.

"It feels good to get those things off my chest, I don't usually talk about my past much. Thank you Дитя" Victor says, ruffling the boy's white hair.

"Victor, I…I don't want to go back to my family. To feeling unloved and worthless, Can I stay with you? I'd be willing to train to be a mercenary" Lincoln almost begged, giving the Russian man the saddest look he'd ever seen, and he'd seen some pretty sad ones

"Ok, but I'm not going to make it easy on you kid" The man says with a chuckle, watching the kid light up like it was Christmas

"I promise not to let you down Vic" The boy says happily before bursting into a fit of coughing.

"First you need to focus on getting well before we jump into anything big" Victor says, wondering what he'd gotten himself into this time.

"I'll show that I'm not useless" The boy says, obviously acting stubborn to hide his hurt.

Victor felt like he was corrupting an obviously sensitive boy but there was something about him that reminded Victor of himself and his younger sister when they were young. Maybe that's why he felt drawn to the white hired boy.

"I promise Victor, I will show you and everyone else" The boy continued, his face becoming steeled. He had to admire the fire and drive in the boy, he certainly had passion… Victor just hoped he could help the boy.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, this was my first loud house fanfiction. I've been wanting to do one for a while, I've been struggling trying to come up with an idea to write a story about. I hope this story isn't too cliché and overdone.

But if you like, please leave a review telling me so I know to continue it.

I have no idea where this is gonna go so bear with me in the long run, I'll figure it out eventually. I am probably gonna rate it M for good measure. This has already gone away from what originally wanted, oh well, off the cuff it is. It's what I do best :P

I hope you enjoyed this story and please do have a very nice day or night and like I said, leave a review. Also hope I didn't offend anyone with my attempt to use Russian in my story. I thought it'd add a little immersion to the story :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ride with the Reaper

* * *

Two years pass, it's been two years since Lincoln's family left. He had no doubt that they probably regret their actions and want him to come back, so he did the logical move and wrote them a damn letter. It had been a struggle to do, what with his intense training and Victor riding his ass. But the older man accept that his family need some closure and allowed him some time to write out his letter.

Who to write the letter to, a question that plagued his mind. He didn't hate his family, well not entirely but he didn't want to give some of them the satisfaction or relief. The only one he bore any actual malice to is Lynn Jr, it was her fault I almost died.

The boy lets out a sigh, his hand shaking as he begins to pen the letter to his two favourite sisters

 _Dear Lilly, Luna, Leni, Lucy and Lana,_

 _I suppose an explanation is in order, I owe you that at least. Before you freak out, no I'm not dead. No thanks to the monsters you call a family, they probably don't care that I'm gone. What was it they say, hmm? Probably glad that the little twerp is gone, waste of space he is huh?_

 _I'm sorry, I'm getting off track. All you need to know Is that I'm fine, I'm somewhat safe for now._

 _Please forgive me but I can't come back, no matter how much I want to. I can't go through that hell again. A guy can only go through so much abuse before he has to say enough is enough, but I promise you I will come back eventually, and I'll tell you where I've been but I need you to not freak out when I do._

 _I love you all very much, especially you Luna. You always where my shining star, in an otherwise bleak existence_

 _With all the love in the world_

 _Lincoln Loud_

 _Ps. I am sending some gifts along with the letter_

Lincoln put down his pen, letting out a said sigh before grabbing a large manila envelope. He carefully slid in the letter, placing it down carefully. He gathered up a few items from around his room. The first being Bun Bun, with a sticker carefully placed on it saying, 'For Lilly'. The second was a poem, the first Poem Lucy had ever written. The third item is as beautifully crafted bracelet for Leni and a certificate for the adoption of an Iguana. The last item was a photo, slightly bent but generally well looked after. The photo was of Luna and him after the Smooch concert, they both looked quite inebriated but happy. The photo had been taken a few seconds before they had drunkenly kissed each other, It was both embarrassing and the most thrilling moment of Lincolns life. He turned the photo and gently wrote on the back of the photo

 _Thank you for the best time of my life. I love you with all my heart. Never Stop Rocking Luna_

He then slipped it into the envelope, sealing it to be sent off. He let out a sigh as he made his way to the local post office to send off the letter, going over the plan in his head to make sure that this letter was successfully sent

'Plan Send this letter to my family and reveal my feelings to Luna and I need a better and shorter name for this plan' Lincoln thought as he doubled checked the stamp and address.

He slipped it into the post box and walked away

* * *

In the Loud house, was an almost eerie quiet. I had been that way for the past two years, ever since Lincoln went missing. Despite their efforts, they couldn't find their lost brother and son. This had made the house become almost devoid of life and happiness, even some of the loudest occupants could muster the will to live up to their namesake

Lori had moved out with her boyfriend turned fiancé, as she states that she can't live in a place with no happiness or good memories. Without Lincoln, the good memories where forgotten

Leni proved that she at least understood what was going on at least, she didn't give up on her fashion, but the trained observer could see she put not passion or drive into her work

Luna had stopped making any form of music, the Rockstar instead locked herself in her room. And only came out to eat or use the bathroom when she really needed to.

Luan occasionally cracked jokes and played the odd prank, but she brought no levity to a grim situation. Even her business was beginning to suffer, as he will to joke was forced at best

Lynn, she was the heartless bitch in all this. The only one seemingly unaffected by the disappearance of her only brother, to her he was only bad luck and a waste of space that was good for nothing. Though her family had turned on her at this point, she was now the pariah of the family

Lucy, nobody had seen the goth for a while. They knew she was ok and that this is her way of dealing with grief, but her family couldn't help but worry. A few times she'd been seen coming out of Lincoln's room, so it was their best guess that she was hauled up in there

Lana tended to her animals and fixed things around the house when she wasn't out with Lynn Sr on their quest to find Lincoln. That turned out to be a dud, but she never gave up, even when her father had to return to work.

Lola had pitched many a fit for the return of Lincoln and had lashed out at everyone, even their parents. It wasn't until Lana had gotten sick of it and slapped her twin that she stopped, nobody knows what Lana had said to the spoilt loud to make her shut up, but it certainly worked.

Lisa had gone about her business roughly the same, but had used her resources on her side project to find the male sibling. When she wasn't working on some important government contract or such as that, she was devoted to finding Lincoln

Lily, sweet baby Lily had ceased all attempts to speak. Not even saying her iconic line of Poo Poo. The Loud parents fear for their youngest child development as she had gone from the relatively chatty baby to being almost dead quiet.

Rita and Lynn had given as much time as they could into finding their son, both using up every sick leave and vacation day they could to spend on the street looking for their missing baby boy. Their bosses had been understanding, even going so far as to give them a few days of on top of their vacation days and sick days.

The loud has wasn't loud anymore. Until they received a letter in the mail, addressed from the lost boy. This caused a huge ruckus that made the Neighbours complain, as a child could be heard screaming from the top of their lungs about their lost brother

"LINCOLN, WE GOT A LETTER FROM LINCOLN!" Screamed an overly enthusiastic Lana

This had sent the family running into the living room, even Luna and Lucy came out of isolation to see if Lana's claim was true. Not that the tomboy is known to lie, but the idea seemed fantastical. Much to their surprise, it was true. The girl was holding manila envelop with what seemed like several items and a letter inside. It was addressed to Lilly, Luna, Leni, Lucy and Lana Loud, much to the dismay of some of the others

They tore open the envelope, spilling the contents onto the table. The first thing that they saw was Bun Bun, Lincolns prized stuffed toy with the sticker saying it was for Lilly

The baby girl babbled happily, cuddling the rabbit as it was handed to her. They distributed the items to their respectful item to their owner, only stopping on the photo. Luna's eyes went wide as she gently picked up the photo, tears threatening to spill. The parents wanted to question their daughter but from the reaction they hesitated. Not wanting to force their daughter back into Isolation.

Luna ran back to her room, much to the dismay of her parents. They had lost her again, at least that's what they thought until music could be heard floating down the stairs. This brought a smile to many faces as they went back to their business, gradually growing louder. All except Lynn, who became deathly quiet. She swore revenge on the twerp who'd ruined her life. Revenge she was going to have

* * *

A/N

Thank you for sticking around and reading my second chapter. It's much appreciated to know that people enjoy my work. Please let me what you think of this chapter and if you think I should go ahead with the Luna x Lincoln pairing. It is my favourite pairing and I think there is not enough of it. So please leave a review with your thoughts and any questions you may have I will try and answer the best I can


	3. Chapter 3

Ride with the Reaper

* * *

A bullet felt past his head, barely an inch off from turning his head into a bloody paste. Not that the white haired merc feared death, hell he'd faced death more times than he can count at this point. Each time, he'd laugh and embrace it like an old friend.

"Missed again, you fucker" The young merc smirked, breaking into a run towards his target.

Drawing his machete in a swift motion, swinging as he ducks under a fallen beam. With the momentum of his slide, he swings his weapon into the side of the man who'd been shooting at him. The blade cleaves into the man, making it a struggle to pull the machete from the man's corpse. He quickly turned, pressing a button on his body armour.

There was a blast of fire as his jump pack went off, propelling him upwards to the second story of the building he was. Using his upward momentum, he gutted a man as he lent over a railing. Gravity caused his guts to spill out and cover the railing in gore

With a flick of his wrist, Lincoln sent a throwing knife into the eye of a guy rounding a corner with his gun drawn. The blade made his head snap back and allowed Lincoln to cut the man's throat with his machete

"Nice job but next time ease up on the stabbing" An English accented voice called behind him

Lincoln chuckled at his partners complaint as he wipes off his blade, turning to face the heavy-set man

"Still squeamish about blood, eh bull" The white haired male teases, making the man huff in annoyance.

"Vic called, he says we're pulling out" Bull grumbled as he turned from to pack up his belongings

"We're still getting paid for this right?" Lincoln asked incredulously, as they didn't get paid the last time they were ordered to pull out

"Yeah, Victor assured us that payment was made, and the client is happy with our work. He also said to grab our papers as we're heading back to the states" Bull replied, now loaded up with gear.

"Did we get another job, and did he say where it was?" The ash-haired merc pulled out a cigarette, quickly lighting it with his zippo lighter

"Royal Woods, Michigan" Bull said, causing the now lit cigarette to fall from Lincolns mouth.

"You've got to be shitting me" Lincoln sputters, his eyes widening at the prospect of returning to a placed that he'd not been to in five years

"Yeah, ain't that your neck of the woods" Bull commented, weary of the young man's reaction.

"Hah, I haven't been there in five years. Not since I met Victor" Lincoln shakily drew another cigarette and lit it.

He took a drag from the cancer stick, trying to calm his nerves. In his eighteen years of life, he'd faced everything from gun wielding maniacs and bomb threats to organised guerrilla armies and other mercenary companies. None of those scared him more than returning to his home town and facing his family. Probably about time he did, it's only been half a decade since he'd left

"Ok, let's pack up and move out then" Lincoln commanded in a neutral tone

"Way head of ya chief" The Englishman said with a chuckle

* * *

Lincoln hated long trips, especially plane rides. It was a running thing that he'd always complain about everything. It was hard enough to get his sidearm through security, trying to explain the assault rifle and throwing knives on top of that is a nightmare. It was a lucky thing that his company does security work for all the major airports in America.

As Lincoln and his cohort step out of the airport, they spot Victor standing beside a few black SUVs.

"Gentleman and Lady…" Victor nods to the only female on their team "You all have your assignment packages, so you have free reign for a few days while me and Lincoln take care of something"

Victor nods to Lincoln before climbing into a SUV, the white-haired man following suit quickly.

"What's this about Vic? Don't try to bullshit me, you're a shitty liar" Lincoln snaps at the older man

"You know I think of you as family Lincoln but watch your tongue. As for why I asked to speak with you separately is. I think it's time to go patch things up with your family, it's been five years" Victor responds sadly as he can see his second in command suffering

"I know but I don't know if I can do it Vic, It still hurts to think about what they did" Lincoln bites his lip, looking at his mentor

Victor sighs, starting the car. He hands Lincoln a folder as they pull away from the airport, quickly weaving into traffic. The next passing second were filled with silence and the rustling off paper as Lincoln reads the information giving to him

The new almost killed him, his mother has cancer. Grade IV Astrocytoma, a very aggressive form of brain cancer. She had only a year or two left to live, if she got treatment. No matter how anger he may be, He couldn't allow his mother to go untreated

"I've already talked to the hospital, they are ready to start treating her right away" Victor says in a sombre tone, the city passing behind them as they begin to journey out towards Royal woods.

"I don't care how much it is, just transfer them the money" Lincoln says bitterly, looking up at from folder.

From what he could tell, most of his siblings are still in Royal Woods. The only ones who really left is Leni, even then she comes back extremely often and Lynn, who seemed to ignore her family for fame. It was nice to have information on his family, even if it was collected behind his back

"How long have you been watching them?" Lincoln ask, his face devoid of emotion

"About three years, I knew you might want to go back some day or I would force you back" Vic responds

The white haired mercenary sighs, watching as the sign welcoming him to Royal Woods blew past him

"This is going to be hell" Lincoln mutters under his breath

"Stop being such a pessimist kid, look on the bright side for once" The older man says, giving him a slap on the back

"Yeah right"

* * *

They pulled up to the old house, hundreds of memories seeming to flood back into Lincolns mind. His eyes teared up as he replayed each happy memory in his head, his mind skipping over the bad ones in favour of the good ones. Victor was right, he needed closure from his family.

Lincoln exited the car, telling Victor not to worry about him. The older man nodded in response and drove off, leaving Lincoln to face his demons.

"Here goes nothing" Lincoln says with a sigh, before walking up to the front door

He stands there for good minute, summoning the courage to ring the doorbell. He presses it, the ancient sounding tune ringing out to alert the houses inhabitants to his presence. Another minute goes by as he thinks that none might be home, determined t get an answer he tries again. This time getting a response from a familiar sounding voice

The door opened to reveal his favourite sister and crush, who is now a rocking 20-year-old.

"Can I help you… Lincoln?" Luna says, her eyes and mouth going wide in shock

"Heh, Hey Luna… How've you beeeen!" Lincoln starts before being tackled by the older girl

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much, were have you been?" Luna blurts out between sod, his shirt becoming drenched by her tears

"It's ok Luna, I'm here now and I'm safe" He says as he pets the girls back as she sobs

"Don't ever disappear like that again, god I'm so sorry how I treated you. Please forgive me Linky" She sobs out

"It's alright I forgive you Luna, I forgive all of you. Well except Lynn" Lincoln reassures his sister

They stay that way for a while, neither wanting to let go of the other for any reason. It wasn't until a tired looking Rita came to the door did the pair break from their embrace

"Who is at the door dear" Rita asks her daughter, being shocked into silence when she sees her long-lost son

"Mom, it's Lincoln. He's back, he's finally come back" The Rockstar says as she tries to dry up her tears

"My baby boy, my dear Lincoln" Rita breathes out, shuddering before fainting in the door way

Lincoln caught his mother, quickly carrying her into the house. He was instructed to put her in her room upstairs, so she can rest. As he came back down he saw Luna standing in the kitchen, a glass of wine in her hand.

"I never pegged you for the wine drinking type" Lincoln joked, coming into the kitchen to pour his own glass.

"Yeah well, it's hard to get your own booze when you still under age" Luna cracked back, looking curiously at Lincoln "Aren't you a bit young to drink?"

"Heh, shit happens" Lincoln says, shocking Luna as she'd never heard her brother cuss "So where are the others?"

"Well, Luan is doing an all-night comedy special, Lori is probably working or with her husband, Lucy is probably at the graveyard with her coven trying to raise the dead or some shit like that. Leni is on fashion tour in Milan and Lola had gone with her to work as one of her models. Lilly's at a sleepover and Lana is probably over at her girlfriend's place. Dad's working late as usual" Luna replied, omitting Lynn from that list for obvious reasons

"Wow, Lana has a girlfriend… Good on her, I'm glad she's found a girl to make her happy" Lincoln says as he down his glass quickly

"Yeah, it took her a while to ask her out, but I think Lori's advice helped her a lot" Luna said, copying his action

They talked for a while, getting more and more drunk as time went on. The more they drank the more honest they became with each other, admitting that the times apart weren't great. It wasn't until they were both hammered that Luna asked Lincoln an important question.

"Linc…*hic*… Do you love me? Like more than a sister" She asks as leant on her brother. Who stood a full head taller than her

"Luna, you are my shining star. My light in the darkness. I have loved you and I always love you. Even if it's wrong, even if you're my sister" Lincoln belts out drunkenly

"A simple yes would have worked to dude" The Rockstar chuckled, resting her head on her brother's chest.

Without a thought, Lincoln lifted Luna's head and pressed his lips to hers. It started out somewhat chaste but when the rockstar began returning the kiss, it evolved into one of passion. Lincoln's teeth gnashed against hers, their bodies pressing into each other as they ascend the stairs.

They move into her room, as Lincoln's door was locked by their parents. He pulled of Luna's top, breaking the kiss for a split second. The two-inebriated siblings didn't hesitate to reunite in their passion, not even slowing as Lincoln pulled off his own shirt and began unbuttoning his pants.

"You are so beautiful, my precious moon" Lincoln breathes out as he breaks the kiss to caress her face

"Shut up and take me" Luna moans out, undoing her bra from the back

Lincoln presses his mouth her breast, gently nipping her areolae with his teeth. Her body shuddered under his touch. He kissed down the rocker's body, his calloused hands pulling away the remaining fabric.

"Gladly Luna" Lincoln says, gently thrusting into his sister's waiting hole.

Luna is by no means a virgin, she's slept with plenty of guys. She was surprised by how big her little brother cock was. If Luan were here, she'd probably crack a joke about calling him 'Big' brother now.

"I want to hear you Luna, I want hear your beautiful voice" Lincoln commanded with a whisper, once again making her body shudder

"Lincoln" She moans out, her legs wrapping tight around his waist as he buries his cock further into her waiting love tunnel.

He teases her with his thumb, his mouth gently sucks at the nape of her neck. She didn't care of he gave her a hickey, she felt too good to care. Her back arched, her nails digging into his back like daggers. Not that Lincoln paid the pain any mind, his focus was on pleasing his sister.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into an hour before he had her ready to cum and bring him over the edge along with her. He left out a long and loud moan that would have woken the neighbourhood if it hadn't been for the soundproofing in the room. He could feel her warm pussy clamp around him, her juices erupting from her body. The sensation was too much for the white haired merc, causing him to blow his load. His hot seed shot inside her like a cannon, painting her womb like a painter with epilepsy

They shared their bliss together, cuddling tight as his wilting cock slipped out of her. A thin trail of his cum bridging the gap from her pussy to his cock. In the five years of training and becoming a mercenary, this was probably one of the best moments of his life.

They slept well into the night, not even waking when Luan walked in after her show. They were thankful that the comedian didn't tattle on them or try and extort them. She simply left and slept on the couch, after making sure the door was locked firmly so nobody else could see the happy couple.

The two were left the rest of the night undisturbed by the goings on in the Loud House

* * *

A/N

Another one bites the dust. Thank you all for tuning in to ready my story. Now to answer my reviews, Thank you guys for the lovely feedback and support

 ** _OmegaDelta -_** Your question has been answered my good sir, five years

 ** _Hound424 -_** Thanks for the support dude, it's always good to hear from another writer but It's even better to hear from a writer I like

 ** _BattleUnit3 –_** Yes it will, and thanks for the support

 ** _TheFreezerStreets –_** NO! You can't tell me what to do. *Pouts like a five-year-old* If ya don't like it then don't read it

 ** _NeroSyrix & VolfWildman – _**Add other sisters and make it a polyamorous relationship or even a harem. Hmm Maybe, I'll have to think on it

Thank as always and don't forget to leave a review with any questions or Comments and I will read and consider them. Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Ride with the Reaper

* * *

Lincoln's head throbbed, pounding like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer. The light filtering into the room stung the merc's eyes, making him groan in annoyance as he tries to get up. His attempts to stand are thwarted, as his arm is pinned under a body. It took him a second to realised what had happened last night, his confusion quickly followed by shock as the night replayed in his mind.

'Shit, Shit, SHIT!' He mentally screamed as he carefully pried his arm out from under the girl

Escaping awkward situations was never a specialty of the Lincolns, creating on the hand was easy for the white-haired mercenary. Sometimes, it only took him opening his mouth to get himself in a shitty situation. Like getting his ass thrown in a Turkish prison and having his team bust him out, that sure went over smoothly with Victor and the higher ups

Lincoln snuck out of the room as quietly as possible, even with the ancient ass lock that made a grinding noise as you turn it. He knew that Luna was a heavy sleeper, he was blessed in that regard. He looked down at his smart watch, the digital readout showing him that it was nearly 7 am. Good thing he's always been an early riser

He made his way into the kitchen as casually as possible, not wanting to seem too nervous if he were seen. He still had the image of badass merc to maintain, even if that was contradicted by him making his family breakfast.

He didn't bother with his father frilly apron as he quickly turned on the stove and began cooking up a hearty breakfast, even squeezing his own orange juice. He laid out six strips of bacon on each plate, followed by two eggs, two hash browns, a grape fruit, three sausages and side of beans. A breakfast of champions, well by his standards anyway.

He quickly cleaned up the pots and pans he'd used, setting into his normal morning routine. This was a standard morning when he was on a mission or undercover, his team had even come to expect it from the man

Lincoln followed up the cleaning of the dishes with his normal workout routine, which consisted of 60 push-ups, then another 20 onehanded. 60 sit-ups and 30 crunches, he used the couch as a support. He forwent doing his pull ups, as he didn't have a proper bar and his 5-mile run would have to wait until after breakfast.

He was finished as his family began shuffling downstairs, one by one giving him a shocked expression. They looked at him, each sisters face draining of colour. It was like they'd seen a ghost, well close enough. The only one not giving him that look was Luna, but she was clearly avoiding him. As he was avoiding her as well, so he wasn't too hurt.

"Hi, girls. You miss me?" Lincoln asks as he wipes the sweat from his brow

"Linky!" Lola and Lilly both screamed before tackling their long-lost brother

"Easy, we do not wish to injury our male sibling" Lisa said in her usual monotone, a slight tinge of emotion hiding beneath it

Lincoln looked at the now nine-year-old Lisa, having not change much in his 5-year absence. His gaze shifted to Lola, the eleven-year-old girl had replaced her usual pink princess dress and tiara for something a bit more practical. Her twin, who was standing in the door way with her arm around a red headed girl with square glasses and freckles. The tomboy had only seemed to have swapped her outfit as well, now sporting a tank-top under an unbuttoned flannel shirt. She sported jeans and hiking boots, her messy blonde hair still tucked beneath her signature red cap.

"We missed you Lincoln" Lilly said, hugging him tight

"Yeah, our family had a missing LINK. Get it?" Luan cracked, making the stoic merc crack a smile and earning groans but smiles from their sisters. They missed Luan's shitty puns, even if they were. Well, shitty.

Lincoln got a look at Luan, the comedian had filled out nicely over the five years. Her style hadn't changed much, except that she now wore her hair in a French braid. Her bust seemed to grow into a nice D cup, edging out Luna. Who was a very nice C cup, something Lincoln can attest to for certain.

The white haired merc clears his throat, prying himself away from the overly clingy seven-year-old. He smiled at them as he stepped aside to reveal the large breakfast he'd made for the family, making their eyes go wide.

"You made breakfast? How sweet of you Linky" Lola said with hungry eyes

"Dig in before it gets cold, don't worry I made extra just in case." Lincoln drifted over to Lana, who was looking bashful as all hell "So you going to introduce me to your "friend" Lana?"

"Yeah…Annie, this is my big brother Lincoln" Lana said nervously, wincing on the emphasis of friend "Lincoln this is my….M…my girlfriend Annie"

"So, you're the girl who's tamed a loud" Lincoln teases, not expecting the girl to respond with a quip

"Yes, and you're the brother who went walkabout and got lost for five years" The girl quipped back in an Australian accent

"Touché, Bindy Irwin" He shot back playfully

"Yes, now I get to study a douchebag in his natural habitat" The girl responded in her best documentary voice

"Ok, I like you. You better take care of Lana or we will be more than playful banter" Lincoln says semi-seriously.

With slight tension in the air, Lincoln does what he does best and diverts attention. Coincidently, their parents walked into kitchen. The patriarch of the family let out a shocked gasp, looking like he'd fall over from a stiff breeze. Rita on the other hand, embraced her son. She hugged him tight, muttering sobbed apologies into his shoulder.

"It's ok, mom I forgive you. I forgive all of you. Life's way too short and full of bad shit to hold a grudge" The young merc soothed her

"Thank you but we need to talk, I have some bad news to tell you Lincoln" Rita Loud said sombrely

"Mom, I know about the cancer. I had somebody watching you guys, well my mentor did" Lincoln states, once again shocking everyone into silence

"Lincoln, what have you been doing exactly for the past five years" Luna finally says, breaking their awkward voidance

"It's complicated and a long story so please hear me out" Lincoln begin, gaining nods from his sisters

Lincoln begins to tell them how Victor saved him from almost freezing to death or dying from Pneumonia. He explains how the Russian man had taken him under his wing, treating him like more of a student or Mentee but like a son. This makes Lynn Sr rather uncomfortable, knowing that another man was teaching his son things he should have been there for. He guesses he deserved it.

The story ended on him getting a contract here in Royal woods, which he suspects to be bogus. Being used to draw him here, reasons unbeknownst to him. It's funny that he hasn't realised he's fallen into a trap, one of his sisters making.

From a window, Lynn Jr watched the family and silently fumed about Lincoln waltzing back in like nothing happed. The ostracized loud sibling grinned as her hand gripped the handle of the gun she kept tucked in her pocket

'Not hear, soon I'll get the twerp' Lynn fumed angrily, stomping away from the loud house.

* * *

A few days passed without incident, relatively strange from a house that's usually in turmoil. The white haired merc guessed that they were still reeling from his return. He was happy for the peace but did kind of miss the action and excitement. Maybe he was just an adrenaline junkie at that point.

The peace didn't last as he heard a hushed argument coming from Luan and Luna's room, it sounded quite heated from what he could tell.

"Why won't you tell me who the guy was then, huh sis, I thought we confided in each other" Luan snapped, her voice dangerous and laced with venom.

"I don't remember who the guy was, I was drunk…T…That night was a blur" Luna lied, he could tell she was lying. Unfortunately for her, so could Luan.

"That's bullshit Lune, I know for a fact that you have excellent memory when you're drunk and I know that you wouldn't go off the wagon without a reason" Luan shot back, her arms crossed against her supple breast

"Luan, please… D…Don't force me to tell you. I guarantee that you won't like the answer" Luna almost pleaded with the comedian, making her anger falter.

"Luna, I just want you to trust me. Like I trusted you when I told you about the baby" Luan said, her face saddened and her eyes welling up "And the miscarriage"

"Fine, but don't freak out. Alright" Luna said quietly, Luan nodding in response "It was…God this is hard"

"I promise not to judge you" Luan comforted her

"It was Lincoln, the night he came home. We both got plastered on wine, I know It's wrong and I certainly don't deserve this sobriety chip" Luna says, tossing away a small object "I'm a big fat failure and an incestuous whore"

Lincoln angrily burst into the room, unable to take her self-deprecation any longer. He stalked over to where Luna sat, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her into a long but passionate kiss, his grip on her firm yet gentle. He loved her with all his being and couldn't bear her say such things

"Way to go Luna, you found yourself a great man" Luan cheered from where she was standing by the door, having shut and locked it to give some privacy

"Don't you ever talk that way about yourself again, ever. You hear me?" Lincoln says forcefully

"Yes, Linc" Luna says, tears rolling down her face

"I love you will all my heart and soul, my precious moon" Lincoln says, kissing her again gently

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone" Luan says happily, turning to leave

"LUAN MARIE LOUD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET" Lincoln barks out like a drill Sargent on the parade ground "Care to explain the pregnancy and better yet, who the hell knocked you up so I can kill him with my bare fucking hands"

"That's a long story but please don't hurt him. He was ready to take care of me and our child" Luan said sheepishly before taking on a sad tone

"You might want to sit down love" Luna said, pushing the white haired merc down onto the bed

"The baby's father was…." Luan began nervously

She was right, Lincoln didn't like the answer

* * *

A/N

There we go, another chapter done. Sorry it took me so long to write it, I guess I just lost my mojo or I was cursed by some bad Juju man.

All jokes aside, I hope you guys aren't too pissy bout the cliff-hanger here. I wanna hear some theories and suggestions from you guys. I am opened to suggestions. I'll try to slow down on the Luna x Lincoln as you guys thing it seems a bit rushed. You gotta remember that Lincoln has been pining for five years over Luna… and vice a versa

Alright, Questions and comments time

 ** _Hound424 –_** Once again, thanks for the support bro. I promise some more violence in a later chapter

 ** _Anon -_** Alright I get the confusion myself. I was at first gonna do it five years after the letter, but I decided to do it five years after Lincoln was kicked from his house. This makes Lincoln roughly sixteen. I refer to him as man cus he is a rugged mercenary after all, but any mistakes made in previous chapters. If I get around to it

 ** _Pupikillz –_** Sorry dude, I'm trying. This is my first time writing for this fandom. I'll try and find balance soon. In the meantime, thanks for the honesty bud

 ** _Qazse –_** Rushed, Maybe. I don't think It's forced, not if you factor in the booze

 ** _Dan Stanton –_** As always, thank you immensely Dan. It's good to have you supporting me Big bro

 ** _LilmcGrittle –_** I'll try and make it less incest oriented if I can, but it is kind of integral to the story

 ** _Dread55 –_** I have machinations in the works, the revenge plot will go forward. As for Lynn's sweet 16. I will try to work it in or I might make it like a bonus scene at the end of the story. It's safe to assure that Bobby doesn't know, however that could change to stir up tension. It would probably be covered up, so the cops wouldn't know the real story most likely and same with the school. A made-up story which I will feature later.

As usual, if you liked it. Don't forget to leave review with your suggestions, questions and comments. I'll try to answer them if I can. Until Next time


	5. Chapter 5

Ride with the Reaper

* * *

Lincoln's stalked down the street, the merc's mind filed with a red mist of anger. Although finding out that he was willing to take care of Luan did quell his rage a bit, learning that he dumped Luan as soon as he found out about the miscarriage made Lincoln snap.

He was out the door before anyone could stop him. luckily, he'd left his M1911 behind. At least he wouldn't be tempted to shoot anyone. The same couldn't be said for the brass knuckles that Lincoln kept on his person most of the time.

Lincoln came to a row of nice looking houses, the house he came to be at was the once his victim resided in. He crossed the slightly unkempt front lawn, furiously bashing on the door with a gloved hand.

"Chandler, get your ass out here" The merc yelled, slipping his hand out of his gloves to reveal brass knuckles. The door opened to reveal Chandler, looking as if he'd just woken up.

"Larry, Is that you? Dude, where you been?" Chandler asked, completely oblivious about the beating he was about to receive.

The first punch had caught the former bully off guard, his gut expelling the air in his lungs. He staggered, trying to block the next punch with no success. Lincoln grabbed Chandler, kicking him onto the front lawn.

"You are fucking asshole, of all the things you've done" Lincoln said between punches "Bully me and my friends, pay goons to chase me, even humiliate me. All that I can tolerate but getting my sister pregnant"

Lincoln's tirade was interrupted by a strike to the jaw from Chandler, who'd gotten back to his feet during Lincoln's rant. The merc ducks away from his opponent's wild swing, punching him in the solar plexus once again. He grabs the winded boys arm, bringing his knee down on it. The arm cracked under the force, breaking it

"And worst off, not even being there for her when she lost the baby" Lincoln said, eliciting a genuinely shocked reaction from Chandler

"She actually lost the baby, I though she said that because she didn't want me around. Oh god, I can't believe she lost him. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" Chandler broke down into a sob, pulling on the Merc's heart strings

"Lincoln!" He heard Luan voice call out from the street

Luan rushed over to Chandler, checking him over for any serious injuries. Upon deeming to not have any fatal injuries, she turned to slap her brother across the face. She gave him a very sour look, crossing her arms

"I'm sorry Luan, I may…have overreacted. I promise I wasn't going to hurt him to badly, I only broke his arm cus he swung back. I'm sorry" Lincoln said, helping the injured Chandler to his feet.

"I'm sorry to Luan, I never meant to abandon you. I didn't think you want me around after everything" Chandler said before turning to Lincoln "No hard feeling though, I'd have done the same thing If it were my sister"

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by his phone going off. The merc pulls his phone from his pocket, glancing at the number before answering

"Hey, Luna. Don't worry, I didn't kill him. You won't need to bail me out of jail" Lincoln said with a chuckle, only silence meeting him on the other end "Luna?"

"Linc, Mom's in the hospital. They think she had a stroke or something coming down the stairs, she's in bad shape dude, you gotta get to the hospital" Luna said seriously

"I'm on my way" Lincoln said sternly

"What's going on Lincoln?" Luan asked with concern

"Mom's in the hospital, they think she stroked out on the stairs. We gotta go" Lincoln responded before pulling out his phone and calling Victor

"Hey Vic, You I need pick up ASAP. My mom's in the hospital"

"I'll see you in 3" Vic responded, hanging up to the sound of tires squealing

True to his word, a black SUV came squealing down the street. It came to a screeching stop, the passenger side door opened to reveal Victor. Lincoln nodded to his mentor before turning to his sister

"Hop in…Chandler you are coming?" Lincoln asked the injuries teen

"Ye…Yeah" He replied, climbing into the back seat.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, a mournful tension in the air. Luan clung to her brother, desperately trying to keep a grip on the sudden shock to her system. Lincoln hums to his older sibling, gently stroking her hair.

He's always hated seeing his sisters upset in any capacity, even before his disappearing act. Lincoln felt bad that he had victor pay the cops to stop looking for him, just so he could disappear. Some brother he was.

"Victor, do you think I did the right thing all those years ago. You know disappearing instead of going back to my family" Lincoln asks his mentor in Russian, not wanting chandler to get in on their conversation.

"That's up to you to figure out Kid, I'm just guiding you remember" Victor responds, glancing at his student.

"I have seen what my disappearing has done to my family, now I feel like shit" Lincoln mutters, glaring at the hospital as they pull into the parking lot.

Lincoln can't help but think that this is going to be a shitty day for him and his family.

* * *

 _A/N –_ Time for your comments, criticisms and questions.

 _animegamefanatic :_ Don't worry, a twist is coming up soon that might shock a few people

 _FiggyPuds1225:_ I'll Certainly keep your suggestions in mind. If I do use them, I'll make sure to credit you for giving me the idea.

 _Darth Nihiilus:_ Question answered

 _Dread55:_ Wrong on both accounts, don't worry. I'm sure not a lot of people would have guessed the father. As for the police question, they were paid off to stop looking and the merc's would pay their taxes. Sans Lincoln of course.

 _People telling me to stop Lynn Bashing:_ Chill, I have a twist coming

 _Guest:_ Yes, he will be shocked

 _Gambler:_ Where's my five bucks

Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't had a lot of tie to work on my writing so I hope this will tide you over for now. As always, please leave a review with any Questions, Comments or criticisms and I will try to answer them in the next chapter

Until next time my dear readers


	6. Chapter 6

Ride with the Reaper

* * *

The wait was unbearable for the young merc, the stuffy stale air was thick with trepidation. At any moment, a doctor could come through those doors and tell him that his mother was dead. The merc's normally comrades sat around him, a thick cloud of despair hanging over them. That's when they heard it, the clacking of shoes on linoleum. This is the moment of truth.

A young-looking doctor stopped in the waiting room, his eyes scanning the crowd of people before calling out for the Loud family. Lincoln stood up, a solid lump held firmly in his throat as he tried to speak.

"Yeah, Is my mother ok?" Lincoln finally managed to squeak out

"I'm afraid it's not looking good; the cancer has spread rather rapidly. I am afraid that your mother doesn't have much time left. I'm very sorry tell you this, but I suggest you say your goodbyes now while she's awake" The doctor said solemnly

"Thanks doc" Lincoln said politely, brushing past the man.

The walk from the waiting room to his mother hospital room felt like trekking through the Sahara Desert, almost painfully unbearable. The young man steeled his nerves and entered the room, almost breaking down upon seeing his mother.

The woman who'd birthed and raised him throughout the years, was reduced to a frail and feeble state. The sight had brought a pain to Lincoln's heart, a task not done easily to the mercenary.

"Mom? You awake?" Lincoln asked gently

"Lincoln, my baby boy" The older woman croaked "Please come in, I have a few things I need to tell you dear"

The merc state by her side, placing a finger to her lips to tell her to conserve her strength.

"No, I have to apologise to you. I should have not given into your sister's superstitions, causing you so much pain. I was a terrible mother, I thought losing you was punishment enough, but it seems god has other plans for me" The woman sobs, breaking the ash haired boys heart even more "Can you ever forgive such a foolish woman?"

"Mom, I forgive you. Maybe in the earlier years way from the family I may have blamed you, but I forgave you as I forgave the others. You are a wonderful person and a great mother so there is nothing else to forgive"

"Thank you. I was scared I was going to die, knowing that you hated me. I…I love you Lincoln" Rita struggled to say, as seemed to become very drowsy "Take… C…Care…of …. Luna. I… Love… you"

A long shrill wail of the heart monitor flatlining filled the room, echoing off the walls of the small hospital room. The mercenary's heart felt be torn a sunder, his body being racked with terrible emotions. The young man stepped out of the room, pulling out a cell phone to begin arranging a funeral for his mother as the doctors fail to revive her. He was right, this was an incredibly shit day for him and his family.

It took him a week to prepare a lovely funeral, but with the massive amount of money the young merc had acquired over the years. It wasn't too hard to arrange something quickly with a few greased palms.

The family arrived at the funeral location where the service would take place. The atmosphere not only looked gloomy but felt gloomy, even for Lucy. Everywhere he looked there were no smiles; it reminded him of his twelfth birthday… depressing.

 _'I hate this, why did she have to die?'_ Lincoln thought momentarily before he took his seat at the front.

Even the seats weren't very comfortable. Lincoln had to re-position himself a few times before he could sit properly. And to top it all off, the chairs were Rita's favourite colour: red. A blood-stained red.

The funeral felt slightly claustrophobic for the merc as all his mother's sewing buddies, church friends, former high school classmates and cousins came to the funeral, making the air a little too stuffy. Lincoln's mother was popular in that way. For reasons he'd never understand.

The ceremony was dull and stuffy, adding to the already depressing atmosphere another level of uncomfortably. To top off the shitstorm was the heavy downpour of rain, making the funeral cliché on top of everything.

The casket was finally lowered, and the crowd began to thin out. It was then that a person caught the corner of his eye, a person he'd hoped he wouldn't run into today. But here she was, probably going to cause a huge scene in front of everyone.

That's when a loud shot rang out, making everyone scramble for cover. Leaving the two-estranged siblings to make full eye contact, starting a standoff in the middle of the graveyard.

"Hey, Lynn. Finally, here to apologise for all those years ago or are you gonna shoot me with that shitty six shooter that you have. Either way, make it quick so I can leave" The stoic merc snapped, glowering at the athlete

"You know what, fuck you Lincoln. Not everyone gets to run from their problems like you did, you didn't see the fallout of you're disappearing act. You know what it's like to have all the blame shoved onto you, getting told every single day that everything is your fault" Lynn responded angrily, gripping the handle of her gun tight

"Yeah I do. You and the girls did it all the time, blaming me for everything that went wrong. Even when it wasn't even my fault. Lynn, you are arrogant. Self-absorbed and can be a down right bitch. So, I think you got what you deserve" Lincoln said as he circled her "Not to mention all the put downs, beatings and utter humiliations you put me through"

"I'm sorry… I had my reasons… but I didn't come here to hurt you Lincoln. After all, everyone's right. This is my fault, I deserve it all. I… I know I'm not going to earn your forgiveness Lincoln, but I wanted to explain why I did the things I did… I wanted you to hate me" Lynn explained, now shivering from the rain

"Why…Why did you want me to hate you so much? Why Lynn?" Lincoln yelled, stepping closer to the older teen

"Because I was in love with you Lincoln! I had feelings no sister should have but I did have them. I was trying to push you away because I thought you'd never have feelings for one of your sister. Then when I saw how you were with Luna, I got jealous. That lead to anger, ending with me hurting the one I loved" Lynn began to cry, her legs giving out from under her

"Lynn, I'm S…" Lincoln began before being cut off by his sister

"Don't you dare apologise Lincoln, this is all my fault and I deserve to be punished. For what's it's worth I'm sorry for everything" Lynn said, raising the gun to her temple

Lincoln's heart jumped as he saw he pull the hammer back on the gun, cocking it. The merc bolted towards his sister, his brain going a million miles a minute as time seemed to slow around him.

Then a gunshot is heard

* * *

 _A/N –_ _Hey guys, Tamashi here. Boy, I'm pumping out chapters for different things like crazy lately. How did you like my twist, was it too predictable? Probably but, oh well. You win some, you lose some._

Anyway. It's time for your comments, criticisms and questions.

 _Darth Nihiilus:_ Thanks man, always good to know I'm pleasing somebody

 _Slop The 3rd:_ Yep, Chandler. I'll include a explanation soon. Don't worry Bud.

 _Gambler:_ Thank you *Takes $5*

That's it for this chapter, I do hope you enjoyed and that I sufficiently surprised you guys with my twist. If not, just let me know or give me any suggestions you might have, and I will consider them. If you have any questions, comments or queries, just leave them in a review or even pm me if you'd like. Don't worry, my bark is worse than my bite is.

Until next time, Ciao for now, my friends


End file.
